


Fangtastic Findings

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Apperently, ghosts weren't enough for the trio to deal with. Now, they have do deal with the fact Amity Park has it's own resident vampire.  With all the uncertainties and the unknown waiting for them, one thing's for sure- Vlad's still a fruitloop. Always has been and always will be.(A self-indulgent au I made, but it's all drabbles that should be 100 words each. Multible drabbles per a chapter.)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431691
Kudos: 1





	Fangtastic Findings

**Author's Note:**

> According to google docs, the word count was 100 for each individual drabble, but if the count got off- whoops.

Danny Fenton knew it lined up. The dumb cape, the cheesey Dracula-but-in-white outfit, the terrible haircut, not to mention his fangs, it pointed to one thing. _Vlad_ was a vampire. He's rich, he wears suits, he has eyeliner for that creepy look. What more could they expect, this was _Vlad._ It didn't matter anymore.

They were in his basement, in the containment unit right by the empty blood bag fridge. The fact he, Sam, and Tuck found out about the blood bank robberies proved he lied about something else. This blood wasn't for drinking. He'd “invited” them over for dinner.

* * *

  
  
  
“Guys, he’s coming-” their eyes searched for an escape.

Danny tried to pry the door open, “Isn’t there a way out or something?”

Neither their hands nor their eyes found any way out, “We’re _dead_.”

Tucker realized, “Let’s face it, the only way we’re getting out is by calling your parents.”  
  
“Danny hurry-”

The vampire himself phazed through the ceiling. Red glowing highlighted his fangs. Three teens clung to a non-existent hope to see the sun again. As he strode forward, his tongue swiped across his canines. Dread sunk into the teens before his fangs would.  
Screaming filled the air.  
  


* * *

‘What the heck Fruitloop?!” they shouted.

Smirking, Plasmius only laughed at their pain. Black rings swept across, revealing the man they loved to hate. He strode over to the blood fridge only to reveal bags filled with not-blood. Sticking a straw into one, he started to drink. The smirk lived on in his eyes.

“I knew you’d fall for it,” 

The three crossed their arms, encircling him. It only made him chuckle. Despite the crisp thwack, he laughed. Even with the black spreading to more than around his eye, he howled. After Danny raised his arm, he could only wheeze.

* * *

The fact he held an icepack and his two front teeth didn’t wipe the grin off his face, “You wouldn’t beat up a defenceless old man would you?”

The three teens glared at him. Slowly they walked towards the stairs, making sure someone kept their eyes on him. Cheesehead didn’t do him justice. Cheesehead was too good for him. Cheesehead wouldn’t begin to describe this. Only one word described this level of plotting. 

The word was- genius. They all **_hated_ ** to admit it. 

“You don’t count,” Sam started up the stairs only to bump into someone.  
  
Humans don’t have fangs.

* * *

A clamor, a clatter, and a crash all lead to Vlad looking up the stairs to see who was the matter. Her pupils turned to slits for a second at screaming. They’d all saw it happen. When the trio noticed him hugging the woman who just happened to have fangs, they all silently agreed on one thing. The two talked in whispers, too quiet for the teens to hear, and too loud for them to ignore. 

“You pretended you wanted to drink their blood?” she hissed.

He swallowed hard, “I can explain.”

When he smiled nervously, she growl-hissed, “You idiot.”

**______**

“Is she-” they spoke in unison.

Vlad’s nervous grin only split wider, “why yes, she is,”

The vampire picked him up by the collar, nearly gazing into his soul. Frowning deeper, a blue glow entered her eyes. The same deep blue as his. Finally, when it clicked, they didn’t hate him. The trio strongly disliked him, but morso they pitied him.

“You’re gonna die.”

Danny didn’t expect her to lock eyes with him. Rooted to the spot, he felt his mouth dry out. A crazy halfa was one thing. Another vampire, except real, was worse. Another Fruitloop was _catastrophic._ _  
_ _  
_ “Inviso-Bill?”

* * *

**  
**

“You told her?”

“Daniel, it was a matter of time,” he avoided her gaze, “besides, I didn’t tell her _that_ .”  
  
“Ah, yes _that_ ,” she lightly purred, “you realize how young he is?”  
  
At length, she sat him down. As she reached into her pocket, Vlad let out a sigh of relief. When she opened a retainer case, Vlad’s eyes widened for a second. Nobody questioned her snapping metal onto her fangs. As crazy as it sounded, if Vlad wasn’t scared they’d be fine.

“One of us is a bloodsucking terror- and then we have my little sister,” Vlad halfheartedly laughed.


End file.
